


an oasis

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hot Weather, Ice Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London's in a heat wave. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an oasis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day twenty eight of JWP. Today's prompt was: "In July the sun is hot; is it shining? No it's not." - Flanders & Swann: A song of the weather.
> 
> This is a bit of a brush up on writing porn, because it's been a while. Hope it's alright.

The alarm clock reads one in the morning. Outside, London is in the midst of a heat wave. The pavement is slightly sticky, hot enough to burn through shoes. Even with the sun gone for the day, the air is heavy with humidity and sleepless thoughts.

Their bedroom is an oasis. 

“John, please,” Sherlock murmurs, tangling his fingers in John’s hair. His cock aches, hot and heavy against his stomach, precome dribbling over the tip.

John looks up, but continues running the ice cube over Sherlock’s chest. There is no pattern; just John, following his whimsy, drawing wet trails down to Sherlock’s navel, over his stomach, circling his nipples then taking each of the nubs into his warm mouth and sucking. 

“Gorgeous,” John whispers, and Sherlock’s cock twitches.

“Please,” Sherlock begs, gently pulling on John’s hair. Finally, John listens, and slowly makes his way down the bed until he lies between Sherlock’s legs.

“What do you want?” John asks, tracing the crease of Sherlock’s thigh with the small piece of ice left. Sherlock shivers.

“You. Your mouth, on me,” Sherlock groans, closing his eyes at the image.

John makes a sound of agreement and licks Sherlock’s shaft.

“Oh God,” Sherlock gasps, eyes flying open. John’s tongue, hot and cold at the same time. “How--”

“Swallowed the ice,” John says with a grin, and takes the tip of Sherlock’s cock into his mouth.

It’s an overload of sensation. The cold of the ice, quickly fading to the heat of John’s mouth. John’s tongue doing wicked things to Sherlock’s slit, pressing against the sensitive spot under Sherlock’s crown. The wave of pleasure that comes when John takes him further, swallows around Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock is stuck between wanting to close his eyes in ecstasy and needing to see the look of bliss on John’s face.

One of John’s hands comes up to lightly fondle Sherlock’s balls. The added stimulation makes Sherlock moan.

“John,” he says frantically, legs shifting against the sheets. “John please, please, I--”

Pressure builds in Sherlock’s groin and he can feel it, he’s  _ right there _ , ready to come, he just needs John to--

John’s finger presses against his perineum as his tongue flicks over Sherlock’s slit, and pleasure floods Sherlock’s senses. Everything goes white behind his eyelids and he can feel John swallowing his come; the thought that part of Sherlock is in John makes a small, desperate sound come out of his mouth as another spasm overtakes him.

As his pulse slows down, he opens his eyes again. John licks Sherlock’s cock clean, then crawls up to press their mouths together. The kiss is slow and tastes of both of them, and Sherlock fights a smile.

“Good?” John asks, dropping a kiss on Sherlock’s nose.

“Hmm,” Sherlock agrees, and drapes an arm over John’s back. They’re both sweaty and probably in need of a shower, but the fan is on and he can’t find it in him to move. “Better than.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
